


Why Razz Can’t Leave Kodak Alone

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: 782nd Flower Legion [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 782nd Flower Legion, Accidentally Hurting A Sexual Partner, Black Dahlia Squad, Drinking, LGBT+ themes, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: The 782nd legion is a clone squad stationed on Vegma Seventeen under the command of Jedi Knight Nona Reays. All OCs belong to me, but Star Wars: the Clone Wars sadly belongs to Disney.***Razz had to work late. Kodak was alone for a few hours.





	Why Razz Can’t Leave Kodak Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Song is here: Zedd ft. Alessa Cara - Stay

Razz turned off his desk lamp and left the medbay, walking to Kodak’s private bunk room. Tonight was a long work night, and Kodak had been left alone for a few hours. That was never good. 

Razz opened the door, walking into the dark room. Kodak sat on his bunk, resting his back against the headboard, a bottle of Donny’s cooking wine in his hand. Razz climbed into bed with Kodak.

“I wish you would’ve told me you were gonna be late,” Kodak said, sighing. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Kodak. I can make it up to you,” Razz whispered. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kodak sipped his wine, “want some?” 

“Hand it to me,” Razz grabbed the wine bottle and took a big swig. He sighed, “that was great.”

“Yeah. Donny knows his wine,” Kodak yawned, brushing his blonde hair out of his face. 

“You look cute when you’re upset,” Razz straddled his lover’s lap, “you know why?”

“Because you know that your beautiful ass can make me feel better.”

“Damn right.” 

They started kissing, slow and passionate, the love between them palpable. Razz let out a soft whine, signaling to his lover he wanted the clothing between them to disappear. Kodak quickly stripped out of his blacks and helped Razz out of his white uniform. They were in their boxers in no time. The soft grinding Razz kept doing on Kodak’s crotch was slowly ebbing away at the sergeant’s sanity. Kodak let out an animalistic growl and flipped Razz on his back, kissing the medic roughly. 

“Kodak, ow, you’re crushing me,” Razz moaned in pain. 

“Fuck, babe, I’m sorry,” the sergeant got up off his lover, having forgot that Razz was so thin and tiny due to an issue with his growth chamber. 

“Let me ride like I usually do,” Razz whined softly. 

“Alright fine,” Kodak put his boyfriend on his lap. 

Kodak grabbed the oil from his side table, stripped off their boxers, and started slowly opening Razz up. He carefully working his partner open, being very careful. He didn’t want to hurt his baby boy again. Eventually, Razz’s sweet moans filled the room, and Kodak knew it was time. 

“Do it, babe, please. Give it to me,” Razz growled, suddenly getting aggressive. 

Kodak slicked up his cock with the oil before slowly pushing up inside Razz, his beautiful medic’s eyes looking down at him. Razz let his knees give and slid down onto Kodak’s cock slowly. He grit his teeth for a few minutes as he adapted to the thick muscle. 

“Ready babe?” Kodak purred.

“Yeah,” Razz smirked, a playful look on his face.

Kodak wrapped his hands around Razz’s tiny waist and began rocking in and out of his boyfriend, slow and deep. The medic didn’t take long to start panting and whining, begging for release. Kodak stroked his lover’s cock, and the medic spilled over in the sergeant’s hand. Kodak gladly followed, spilling deep inside his beautiful Razz. 

After a few moments, Kodak got up and carried Razz to the shower. Kodak had a fantastic shower stall with multiple streams of water. Carefully, as if Razz was an expensive porcelain doll, Kodak washed his blue haired medic. 

Once the shower was over, Razz wasn’t too tired to get up and dress himself. He changed into his bedclothes and slid into Kodak’s bed. Kodak threw his clothes in the hamper. They laid down, snuggled together.


End file.
